Kakashi and sasuke
by kakashi hatake's son
Summary: this is were sasuke can't handle life much more and kakashi shows him the love he needed as a chapter father son way no porn stuff
1. Chapter 1

This story came to me while hanging out the washing how weird.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chracters in this story if I did I wouldn't be living in a normal house i'd be in a mansion.

Sasuke's POV

I was swishing my feet through the water feeling its peircing, numbing coldness I knew I shouldn't be doing it but it was the only thing I could do that allowed me some control in my life I watched my hand as I sliced through my wrist again the blood slowly dripping into the water tainting it I swished my feet again wishing I could be like the blood and slowly vanish from view I looked at my wrist then the razor I had in my hand I knew that my obsession had gotten out of hand and I needed to do something about it but evreytime something happened it seemed it was the only thing I could rely on in the end my family had all been killed Itachi didn't even want to waste his time with me I looked into the water seeing my own dark reflection as well as the moon and a few particually bright stars I looked at what I had become I shivered and got up and left for home I walked slowly down the path where the trees swayed and cast shadows on the wall of the ninja acedmey I ran my fingers along my wrist feeling the warm wet blood and the deep scarred lines I sat down next to the tree and took out the bandages I had kept in my pocket and slowly wrapped my wrist I could feel the material strecth and tighten as it soaked up the blood greedily I applied two layers and bit off the end and finished with a knot I stood up again and peered out over the lake thinking

"What have I become is this really how life is "

I started walking again staring at the ground I had always wondered how the ground could handle evreyone looking down on it walking all over it and still be able to stay in one piece I thought about it and I relized im a faulty piece of ground I am looked down on walked over but I can't stay strong I have finally broken down under pressure I sighed and continued on my way I finally arrived at my house I stood out the front of it and observed evrey detail of it the red bricks the blue roof and the uchiha crest standing proudly on the front of the door I turned the door knob and pushed but closed my eyes and sighed when it was locked I reached in my pocket for the key but I had left it somewhere I turned around to go look for it hoping to find it quickly and be able to get some sleep I searched along the path but the moon had chosen to hide behind the clouds which made my search that much more difficult I sighed and declared the key lost and walked home thinking about how unfair life had been to him I arrived home again and walked around to the side window I concentrated my chakra and ran up the wall I lunged for the windowsill and found it's familiar surface I attempted to hoist myself up but my arms couldn't seem to find the strength I struggled against gravity for a moment then dropped I sat down on the smooth damp grass and prepared to go to sleep I curled up next to the wall feeling its rough texture I woke up and rubbed my eyes it was still dark I felt around inside my pocket for my watch I held it up to the moonlight it was 2:34 I tried to get comfterble again but I couldn't I decided to exercise while I was awake maybe tiring myself out would help I bent down on the ground and prepared to do some push ups I had just started when I heard something move in the trees I squatted down and reached for my kunai I threw it at the noise I saw a dark squirrel looking figure bolt down the tree and off into the darkness I took a deep breath when a voice whispered in my ear

" You shouldn't be training outside in this cold weather sasuke"

I froze for a second unable to react until I recongnized the voice I turned around to see kakashi's masked face and his visible eye turned up in a smile I glared at him then asked

" If its so cold why are you out here"

He smiled again and replied with

" But sasuke I am a skilled ninja who has trained in cold conditions and I am wearing warm clothing and you are a still a child who has no experience with cold wheather and you are only wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

I rolled my eyes then relized how cold it actually was. I shivered uncontrollably and kakashi smiled and took out something from his pocket I squinted in the darkness and saw my key he held it up to me and said

" I found this at the lake near the acedemy it wouldn't be yours would it"

I made a grab for it but he simply snatched it back out of my reach I glared at him he held it up teasingly I made another desperated snatch he grabbed my arm this time and forced me onto my stomach as he sat on my back I yelled at him in anger

" What are you doing get off of me and give back my key"

He seemed to ignore me and made no noise until I felt him unwrapping my bandages I could feel myself beggining to shiver from the cold I waited until he finished inspecing one arm then the other he rebandaged my arm again and got off of me it was really quiet when I got up and all I could hear was the wind in the trees and my own breathing I picked up the key next to me and walked round to the front door I went to put the key in the lock but kakashi appeared in front of me he wasn't smiling anymore I looked at him then yelled

" Go away I don't need your dissaproval as well just leave me alone

I sidestepped but he just mimicked my movements I tried to step the other way he mimicked again kakashi then leant forward and pulled me into a hug I struggled trying to get out of his grip but he would just pull me closer and closer until I couldn't move I just stood there as he rubbed my back I didn't know what this feeling was I didn't know the last time someone had hugged me I hugged him back and he whispered in my ear.

" Sasuke I don't judge you because when I was your age I slit my wrists as well "

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and I asked

" Really?"

He nodded I asked him why he was being so nice to me and he said

" Because sasuke you may not be my son in blood but you will always be my son in my heart "

I smiled then let go he then smiled and picked me up and teleported us back to his house and said

" I don't think you should spend this night alone "

I smiled again and suddenly felt weak in the knees I collapsed but he caught me I looked up to him and said

" Kakashi I love you"

and kakashi said

" I love you too

The end I am going to make a second chapter but this time its going to be longer please review 


	2. Chapter 2

I am not going to be making another chapter until I get at least 3 more reviews soooo could you please tell ur friends thanx

byeeeee 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: okay I have had enough reviews I will begin the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto all any charcaters in this story

Chapter 2

Sasuke's POV

I woke up the next morning I felt completely replenished and full of energy I hadn't slept like that in years since my family was alive I thought back to the vauge memories of them I never slept well without them but does that mean I thought of kakashi as part of my family I quickly got dressed in my usual clothes and had a slice of toast as my breakfast as I rushed out the door I walked down the path of trees I had walked down last night I had decided to get some extra training in before the others started heading down to the training field I sat down on the pier overlooking the lake I found the razor in my pocket my dried blood still on it I thought back to last night and how kakashi had cared for me I smiled as I thought about it not many things made me smile these days but kakashi was the exception I closed the razor in my hand and decided as long as kakashi was here for me I didn't need the razor I threw the razor as far as I could to the open lake I heard the "plop" and then silence again I turned around and headed down to the memorial sight I never really had the chance to see any of the names I had planned to practice my kunai throwing and try to improve the speed as well as the overall accuracy I arrived there I could see the dew still left on the grass as it left a frosty looking apperance I got into my kunai throwing stance and threw kunai after kunai at the tree each one making a soft "thunk" I threw my last one I had gotten 13 out of 20 kunai's I still had room for improvement I gathered them up I had all of them except one I looked in the grass the tree trunk was only full of holes and the kunai was nowhere to be seen I spotted it it was the one I threw to high up in the tree I didn't know if I wanted to walk up there using chakra my chakra seemed to deplete in mere seconds becuase of my curse seal I gathered up the correct amount of chakra and ran the first few steps I could feel my self stick I lunged for the kunai and yanked it out of the thick branch I hanged upside down marveling at how defying gravity could make you feel so good I had an urge to stay upside down longer but I knew how unreliable my chakra could be I carefully attempted to hang on to the branch with my hands but at that moment I heard a sharp sound and relized my feet had left the branch I tried to turn in the air to land on my feet but as I did my neck sent waves of pain I couldn't move I was going to land on my neck which meant certain death I scrunched my eyes clothes and waited for impact I suddenly felt a firm hand grab me around the waist I opened my eyes and Kakashi was there he had saved my life he put me down and I instantly fell he caught me again holding me up I clung onto his hand for support I could feel my curse seal spreading I winced in pain but tried to hide it Kakashi gently lifted me up the way you would hold a child I hung on to him as he held me up I managed to spluuter out

" Thanks for saving me "

His eye smiled at me he then teleported us to a room I had never been to before I got down and asked

" Where is this place "

he replied with

" My house "

I looked around and saw him marking the ground with strange symbols I saw him place sevreal kunais on the floor on top of the symbols he signalled for me to sit down I obeyed I asked

" What are you going to do "

he said I am going to add a second seal to your curse mark I knew how much the last one had hurt so I was prepared not to faint I could hear the signs being made I winced as he placed his hand on my curse mark I tried to handle the pain not making a noise I could feel the burning stinging sensations I hanged on till the end panting heavily I looked up at kakashi he looked back smiling he then said

" I am very proud of you sasuke "

I sat there numb with shock he was proud of me no one had ever been pround of me it was always looks of dissaprovel from his family I never knew being given praise could feel so good I sat there smiling I put my t shirt back on and began to walk out until kakashi stopped me by gently grabbing by the shoulder I turned around to face him I could see he wanted to tell me something very important he walked over to the couch and signalled for me to sit next to him I followed he started with

" Sasuke I don't know how to say this so I am going to just say it Sasuke I have asked Tsunade and she totally agrees with it I want to know your opinion do you want to live with me "

I sat there unable to process what he had just said he wanted me to live with him why was this just another mission or was he the first person in my life who actually cared for me I just nodded unable to speak I moved myself over to him and hugged him around the waist he seemed surprised at first but then he started rubbing my back making soothing noises.

Kakashi POV

I was on the couch with sasuke clinging to my waist I was rubbing his back and hair soothing him this was obviously the first time someone had shown him any form of kindness I lifted his chin up and wiped evrey tear on his cheek he smiled then hugged me again I stood up and led him into the dining room where I got him a glass of water he drank it excused himself to go to the bathroom before coming back and asking where it was he came back looking like he had never cried in his life and said

" What happens now "

I walked over to the table and told him to sign these adoption papers he did it gladly and willingly I then thought of something which might put a smile back on his face I told him to stay there I teleported up to my room and obtained a scroll I teleported back down I handed sasuke a small box with a ribbon I had been planning to give this to sasuke as a birthday gift but since this occasion seemed so much more special I decided to give it to him now he opened it with curious eyes he saw the scroll and opened it he unravelled it all the way and relized it was a summoning scroll I watched as he did the correct seals and he looked surprised as he saw what had appered he instanly turned a brillant shade of red and exclaimed

" I dont read this porn "

I smiled at him and I said

" are you sure sasuke you haven't even took peek "

he nodded no I took out a picture of him reading it once when I had caught him at his house alone reading it he instantly turned red again and lunged for the photo I moved it out of his reach he tried his best to get it but still failed I asked again

" Sasuke have you read icha icha paridise "

he bowed his head and whispered a yes I asked

What was that I can't hear you "

He said yes again in a louder voice I walked over to him and handed him the book and said

" at least we have something in common it's completely natural to want to read it "

he hugged me and whispered

" I know and thanx Dad"

The end of chapter 2 i need more reviews plz thanx 


	4. the final chapter

Authors note : okay sorry I knew that last chapter was a bit odd but i wanted to put in a bit of humor

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Chapter 4

Kakashi's POV

I woke up and ran down the stairs to sasuke's room, I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly opened the door I could see him sleeping peacefully. I closed the door remembering the nightmare, sasuke was taken hostage and I couldn't do anything to help him. I leant against the wall I never knew caring about someone could be so terrifing, I closed my eyes and thought back to when I was just a child and when my father killed himself. I had closed myself off to the world I didn't think anyone else understood. I went back up stairs and climbed into bed I fell to sleep thinking of ways to make sure sasuke never had to get hurt. I woke up from yet another nightmare to find it was already morning I quickly got dressed and went down stairs I walked into sasuke's room to find the bed neatly made and a note propped up on a pillow I instantly started worring hoping it wasn't a kidnap note I snatched it up and my eyes moved alng the words like a boat on water I smiled and scrunched the note up.

Sasukes POV ( before kakashi came in the room)

I was already regretting this I quickly scribbled the letter on the freshly made bed it read.

Dear Kakashi

sorry to have suddenly left like this but I figured that I needed some alone time I have left 200$ and a plane ticket to the land of claws for a holiday if you choose to come I will be staying at the tooth hotel room 23 I knew if I asked you I would end up being held prisoner so I decided a holiday was in order and I thanx my family and all the other clan members as all the money they had I inherited and it turns out they paid for the holiday.

I had left the note there hoping he would come.

Kakashi's POV

I had started packing and then teleported to the hokage's office and yelled

" Sasuke and I are going on a two week holiday to the land of claws "

I teleported out as soon as the words left my mouth.

Hokage's POV

" What the hell "

The end sorry but I wanted to finish the story cause it was that or just stop sorry this does not deserve any reviews unless you really liked it lol


End file.
